warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/The Wild Side
Part 22 This Chapter may be a bit long o.o anyway enjoy ^o^! Part 21 The Plan Leopard stood up on his small crate. “We will work to the best of our abilities tomorrow, and when the humans walk off to get the supplies shipment that they had been speaking of getting the next day today, we will use Crooked to distract JaggedPelt, then we will make our escape. We will make sure to knock the wood into the lake and wreck as much as we can to get away.” “With five us, they won’t know who to go after, and what not to save and they will be blinded by rage long enough for us to escape then?” Rory questioned. “Exactly, everyone get some rest tonight, we are going to need all the energy we can produce to escape.” Leopard finished, and they all returned to their cages, where they slept through the night. Rory was on farming duty, they made him sit around to keep pests away from the crops. He was on the side of the house where the humans would shelter. Silver was on weeding duty. She was to remove all weeds in the area surrounding them, which was quite a lot, and Rory was told to help from time to time and if they did not get enough they would be punished. Arrow and Crooked were on wood duty, so they were pulling wood by ropes, not large branches at all, but they were, trips back and forth from the forest around them, not too far, but enough to collect wood. Leopard was on fish duty, so he was trying to catch fish for the humans and Jagged. Two hours had passed and then another two leg pulled up in a cart. He had crates and jumped down from it, he had a horse pulling the cart, and Rory saw the horse was tired. This delivery man, had stolen the supplies, and the three two legs were now unloading it in the back of the house. One would stand watch at the deck in the front, but not for long, he was called inside to check something. Crooked, had told Rory last night that they had declawed Leopard and himself, after they had been accused of something that was not their fault and that they were going to declaw Arrow, Rory, and Silver, but did not for they saw them as weak already. Crooked nodded at Silver and she bolted over, and with a viciously swift snap of the jaws, cut the rope around him, which he had dulled through purposely catching it on branches before in the forest. He bolted towards Jagged who was laying down, trying to sleep, Crooked swatted him in the snout and started running. At this time he gave chase after the muscular cat. Arrow was freed after sometime due to his rope not being as dull. Leopard shouted out, “Let’s move, Crooked can shake ‘em, we got to go!” And all the cats started off in a sprint away from the camp of the two legs, Jagged barked a ferocious bark, and the guarding two leg came out of the front door, he shouted and the leader soon followed. Escaping Rory was running, with Silver next to him slowly bursting ahead giggling with tears of joy and an almost evil grin on her face. She was pumped and ready to get away, and she seemed to be drooling a bit, Rory smirked at the sight and they kept running. He couldn’t run too fast with his injury, but he paid it no attention and fought through it. Crooked was getting away from Jagged, but narrowly, and Leopard had toppled over the logs in the rack as he went by, since he had picked up a knife in his jaws and sliced a support. Rory and Arrow pushed over some of the sticks in a pile together to block off and get them crushed as the leader two leg went to grab them. Arrow then yowled, he had tripped and got caught on one of the traps surrounding the camp. His leg was clamped by a bear trap and he fell down with a thud. Leopard stopped to a standstill, he turned around as they had now all gotten together and were running out, then as they all turned Rory’s face grew pale, his eyes widened, and he moved forward slightly towards Arrow, but it was already too late. Jagged came bursting through the brush and there was a loud SNAP sound, there was a rustle of foliage and small cloud of dust. Jagged then turned his head towards the rest of the cats, within his mouth was the now empty body of Leopard’s brother, Arrow. He released his blood covered jaws from the cat’s neck and skull and Arrow dropped to the ground mangled and dead. Leopard’s eyes grew wide, and he looked extremely desperate, Rory couldn’t even express how he felt seeing Leopard’s facial expression change to such a look. “NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Leopard shouted out in anger and despair. “ARROW!” He cried out, with tears forming. “YOU BASTARD!” Leopard growled as his eyes dropped fresh tears. “We’ve got to go man, he’s gone, don’t get yourself killed too!” Crooked grabbed him and tried to hold him in place, but Leopard shook free, and lunged straight at Jagged who was now smiling with a bloody grin, making his way casually over to the cats at a good rate of speed. “I’m going to end him!” Leopard growled and as the loud snarl of JaggedPelt sounded, Rory felt overcome with fear, for the whole situation, and then realized how blinded by rage, Leopard felt no fear. Leopard surprisingly latched into Jagged’s thick throat and side of his neck, drawing only some blood, but he had made contact. Jagged’s eyes instinctively reduced the size of his pupils, an inner demon, or animal of sorts burst throughout his veins and he crashed down crushing Leopard into the ground and then again and again, Leopard could have died on the first hit or the second, but it was clear that he wouldn’t be getting up. Jagged bit into him and lifted him into the air then tossed him to his side and Leopard’s once living, breathing, circulating body, now tumbled down the hill to land only two feet from his also dead brother, Arrow. The two legs arrived at the scene and the leader grabbed Jagged by the mane, “Good boy, Jagged.” The other two had stepped towards the three cat wanting to run, but knowing that one had a bow and some arrows, it was too risky. At this moment the third one, the delivery one, arrived, and said, “I wouldn’t kill them, we still need them to do our work that we have no time for.” Silver went to run, and Rory, tried to speak out to stop her, but couldn’t find his voice. Then Jagged let loose an echoing growl that shook the spirits of all three remaining cats. The one two leg ran forward and leapt over the two cats, and tackled Silver to the ground and held her down by her throat. “I won’t kill her, as long as she doesn’t resist anymore.” He assured his friends. Rory looked extremely shook up and scared to death, and he turned to see her laying there gasping in rage and confusion and loss of her friends. As he turned, the leader spoke out, “No one move or you die!” Rory realized that then turned to see them again, Crooked stepped into his way, blocking the majority of his vision, then Rory felt his face get hit with something. He noticed an arrow head poking through Crooked’s right shoulder. Rory had his friend’s blood splattered upon his face. “I’ll say it again, If someone moves, you die.” With that, the three cats were rounded up and taken back to the cellar, they were caged up, and thankfully they were not punished too much further, but now feared for their lives even more so. “And don’t worry, Jagged will enjoy your now gone friends, they’ll make a great meal for him.” With that the light went out and the door slammed shut. Rory sat in the dark of his cage, whimpering slightly as he heard Silver crying and Crooked was quiet. “They didn’t even know their names……. Or who they were to each other, and now are going to be fed to that Wolf…… this is a harsh place.” Rory thought to himself as he shut his eyes hoping for the nightmare to end when he awoke, but it was reality, and reality at most times is not great. Standing up The next day Silver was on the weeding duty as was Rory, they weeded pointless weeds that didn’t need to be removed, but were forced to do so as punishment until sunset. As the sun set all but one two leg went inside to relax, leaving one outside to rock on a chair and slowly drift off as he held his bow to his chest in a tired manner. Crooked had been watched by Jagged all day and would continue to be supervised by him. Rory now stood sweeping up debris from fallen trees, and picking up sticks from the attempted jailbreak. A she cat came waltzing by him though, he stood at the dock near the lake, she didn’t see him, but he watched her as he worked. He realized at this moment that from what he had been told so many times of appearance and so on that this cat was, Legend MoonStar. She left as quick as she came, and Rory didn’t watch her for long. At least she hadn’t been caught by these guys. It was best she hadn’t stuck around, but now Rory looked down and sighed to himself, his memory drifting off to think of what was next. Jagged yelled at him to get back to work, and he was threatened twice more, then Rory dropped the small tool he was given to sweep with, and kicked a stick into the water, he looked up to lock eyes with Jagged, he was angry, and miserable. He shouted out how pointless all this was, and how stupid and pathetic it was to have cats do stupid things for the humans. And he remembers saying directly with a grin of anger towards Jagged. “And these humans don’t love you, they use you as some weapon to scare people, all you are is their bitch.” This set Jagged off, he ran up to Rory, and slammed his head into the water, he was trying to choke him. Rory was choking and started coughing as he heard Jagged insulting him and being sour towards him from above the surface. Then all of a sudden it went quiet for a moment and then Jagged lifted Rory’s head and pushed him down into the wood of the dock. As he was lifted from the water, he remembered hearing two words. “You’re right.” The next thing he knew, Jagged was off onto the deck and tearing into the flesh of the two leg resting there. Jagged had never eaten the two cats he was given either, and now he was allowing the three remaining to escape. Silver and Rory got away, but for some reason Crooked shook his head and remained with jagged, the two must have bonded a bit, which would have made sense why Jagged didn’t kill Rory right away, and then changed into a two leg attacker instead. Silver and Rory got away, and they found a clan nearby, an hour or so away, and they were taken in for some time, where they were fed and healed slightly, they were safe, and free now. Thanks to Jagged, but Silver claimed it was because of Rory. Thanks Thanks for reading you guys :D at least I hope you have xD There are so many more parts to come, and I hope you guys will continue to read them. Lots more and eventually into feral realms and then on from there, thanks so much for reading if you have been :D Part 23 Category:Blog posts